


Vaudeville

by BloodWineDrunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Cancer, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Permanent Injury, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWineDrunk/pseuds/BloodWineDrunk
Summary: Revon Calibur may have money, but money can't buy you love. Nor can it make you get over being closeted and lonely for the past decade.Desmond Omont, the sweet florist on the other street changes things though as he comes stumbling in Revon's life, making him believe in love at first sight.Follow the daily lives and hardships of Revon and the many other colorful and struggling characters in this story.Will Revon get a future with Desmond or will he let himself get scared and let this chance slip away?





	1. Character Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This work and it's characters all belong to BloodWineDrunk ( myself) please do not steal or copywright any of it. I hope you can all give me some good critism and that you will enjoy what you read, thank you!

This is just to introduce the characters, because there's a lot of info and I wouldn't want to confuse anybody, here we go!

Revon Calibur: Owns a very popular pub down in London and may or may not have quite a lot of money. He's very posh looking but a he's a sweetheart. He doesn't drink anymore.

Desmond Lamont: Very kind and quick learner, Desmond works at a flower shop. It doesn't pay very much but he loves it. Finds any excuse to go see Revon.

Gregory Roche: Cunning and bitter he travels around Europe to get his mind off his late husband. It's not working as well as he intended it to. Regret, anger and guilt plague his mind when thinking of Hank.

James Swann : He still gets called retard a lot but James wouldn't want to be 'normal' anyways, he believes his autism makes him...well him . He's the sweetest man you'll meet and also the most knowledgeable . He's a professional pianist.

Evan Baker : Smart and calculating, Evan makes a great software maker. She will break your arm if you insult James infront of her. Surprisingly patient despite her temper.

Amber Graham: Amber is a very light hearted and kind woman who works along side Revon as a bartender. She wants to open her own bakery and make enough money to buy a ring to propose to her boyfriend Robert. Sadly she is very broke.


	2. A toast to a New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revon replaces Amber on her shift. He's slowly starting to die of boredom and can't seem to get the alcohol sent out of his mind, good thing Desmond stumbles in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the first chapter today but it lacks a lot so I will update it during the evening, hope you like it either way!

Revon was bored out of his mind, how Amber could do this all night astounded him. It's true that he didn't even try to start a chat with any of the people in the pub, they were honestly all really dull and rude. Maybe he should hire a new staff member after all, this was dreadful. He couldn't even have a drink. God how he wished he could drown in one of the many bottles of fine whiskey he had right behind him. But he couldn't do that to himself.

A few minutes pass and the door opens again a tall man tumbling down the stairs of the pub. He goes to talk when he spots Revon, stopping in his track, a bright expression makes it's way onto the man's features.

 

" New bartender? That's nice to see, Amber works her bollocs off here. Reallyy nice gal. Oh, I'm Desmond by the way. Hope I'm not being too forward, but I love your glasses. Actually that's not that forward but they do look very nice." Desmond says all in one breath, a charming smile adoring his features.

Revon blinks slowly at the man infront of him. He said that in one take, kind of impressive Revon thinks, taking a good look at the enthusiastic man...well tried, he was too focused on his smile to notice anything else for now.

" Revon Calibur, the owner of this establishment." He extends his hand and Desmond gives him a good shake before letting go " It's certainly a pleasure to meet you too Desmond, I very much enjoy my glasses as well, thank you." Revon replies coolly. 

Revon Calibur sounded great, was he named after a knight or something? He did look like a posh gentleman, with a nice outfit and those black rimmed glasses. He looked quite handsome too, but Desmond was not going to tell him that. He had just met the man after all, and he was glad he did meet him. He seemed really kind. Let's not ruin the chance to make a new friend just yet, Desmond told himself trying not get his hopes up. 

" Revon Calibur…that's a gorgeous name" Desmond says making the man behind the bar let out a flustered noise out of his throat.

" I-huh thank you, I like yours too…very good yes." Revon says with a smile tugging at his lips. Why can't he give a proper compliment without sounding so stuck up?Clearing his throat he keeps the conversation going " Did you have that speech prepared Desmond?" He asks amused.

" What no, I would never" Desmond says in fake offense making Revon roll his eye. 

Finally someone…nice, Revon thinks warmly as he re-adjusts his glasses.

" Now what can I offer you Desmond?" 

" I must admit a good glass of scotch would be great right now" Desmond leans in on Revon brushing his shoulder on the other man's. "If I told you this was now my favorite bar would that drink be free?" He asks brown eyes meeting Revon's with a teasing gaze.

Revon can only chuckle at his request, eyes narrowing at the brit infront of him. The closeness certainly didn't feel uncomfortable with Desmond praticaly leaning on him. 

" Why maybe it would, not like it would put me out of buisness and" Leaning away Revon quickly pours a glass of his best Scotch. " Even if it did I'd consider it worth it for having such pleasant company." At that Desmond blushes ever slightly.

" People usually brush me off as overly obnoxious, so that's very nice to hear. I'm having a good time too Revon" He responds trying to be as before, but his voice, now much softer, betrays him.

***

After a few drinks, for Desmond only , their chat is cut off by a phone call. 

" Someone broke the window of my shop, I have to go, but first a toast to our new friendship…if you want to be friends that is, I'm a bit drunk and I don't want to assume-" Desmond starts to ramble before coming to a crashing halt as Revon puts his hand on his shoulder in a comforting fashion.

He takes his glass of water and bumps it to Desmond's scotch.

" Of course were friends Desmond, now you better go see the damage, I hope it's not too drastic."

Desmond smiles and clasps Revon's hand in his.

" See you later Rev" and like earlier Desmond stumbles out as quickly as he stumbled in leaving a blushing Revon behind.

Between his fingers, the other man's number written in a neat fashion. He must have wrote it down before his first drink Revon thinks smiling widely. He was definitely going to replace Amber much more often if it meant chating up Desmond again.


End file.
